失わ
by usuilove21
Summary: She couldn't remember who she was. Who was she? Where was she might've been a better question, however. Fem!Allen Sequel to 花.


**失わ**

**Summary:** She couldn't remember who she was. Who was she? Where was she might've been a better question, however. Fem!Allen Sequle to 花

**Notes 1:** Female Allen. Yullen. Slight Tyki x Allen.

**Listening to:** Folkin' Around by Panic! at the Disco

* * *

><p>Everything was dark.<p>

She could feel something restraining her back. Chains perhaps? She could feel something cold and hard on her arms and legs, so perhaps it was indeed chains.

Nothing made sense. Not anymore. Perhaps it had made sense once upon a time...

Maybe, once upon a time, she had a memory. Maybe she had something.

Maybe she had known who the man with long dark hair and dark eyes was.

A nearby door opened with a creak, allowing a dull light to creep inside of the room slowly but surely almost as if it was possessed.

She lifted her head just barely, it was the most she could do with the chains.

She was met with the sight of two people who looking almost identical. Ashy-grey skin and golden eyes. However, one of the men was older-looking than the other and not as good looking.

The older one walked in front of her and grabbed her chin with two fingers, elavating it upwards.

"Hm..." he said, rubbing his own chin with his spare hand.

"She isn't a piece of meat, Sheryl." said the better-looking one, amusment lacing his tone.

"Oh, be quiet, Tyki." Sheryl said, tiliting her head to the the side. "It should be fine too let her out."

"Road will be pleased." Tyki said with a small sneer.

Sheryl simply chuckled, dropped her chin, and snapped his fingers.

With the snap, the chains recoiled from her body, unwrapping the girl. Once they were completly gone, the girl fell with a limp 'thud' to the floor, she looked up at the two men.

Tyki sighed in exasperation. "Get up, girl."

She just looked at the two blankly before pushing her arms under her body along with her legs, managing to sit up. Her left arm was numb.

Tyki and Sheryl exchanged a look and both of them moved to pull her up, roughly.

She steaded her feet and tried to speak, coming up with a few coughs.

"W-who are y-you?" She managed to cough up.

Tyki raised an eyebrow, as if impressed, before it lowered to a normal level. "We're... family."

She felt both of her eyebrows raise. _Family?_ But she had never seen these two men in her entire life, well, she thought so at least.

The two exchanged another look and Tyki began to steer her out of the room, a hand on the small of her back.

She flinched back slightly as the light hit her eyes. It was bright, but she was able to get a better look at her skin.

It was the same ashy grey color as Tyki and Sheryl's. Maybe she really _was_ related to them. But why couldn't she remember her own _family_? Her left arm was curious. It was covered in an odd wrapping, as if it were being protected from something.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" Sheryl said sadly, looking to the side so that she could not see his face.

She shook her head and said, "No" quietly.

"You're an... important part of our family. You knew things that the others didn't." Tyki started, shaking his head. "It was tragic that you forgot it all."

"But... _who_ am I?" She whispered a second later, placing the information that she had probably let her family down by forgetting everything in her mind.

"You're called Allie." Sheryl said. "You've been with us since you were small. Which makes it even more tragic."

Allie felt a pang of sadness enter her. Since she was young? And she couldn't even remember them... She was horrible. Well, at least she knew her name.

"Allie..." she whispered to herself. It didn't feel right on her lips. It didn't sound correct on her tounge.

Allie finally looked around at her surroundings. They were in a hallway that had dark purple walls and bright fluorescent lights.

It was captivating in a way that was hard to explain. It felt... right.

But it also felt wrong.

Allie could not put her finger on what felt wrong, of course. But she didn't know why it felt right, either.

"We've had to keep you in that room for your own safty. I hope you understand." Sheryl said, cupping his own chin.

Allie nodded and flinched. How she could not notice that her head was throbing before now, was astonishing.

A small driblle of _something_ fell down her face as Allie clutched the sides of her head, falling down onto her knees.

Her head literally felt like it was spliting open from the inside out.

* * *

><p>Kanda Yuu stormed into his room, slamming the door open with a large bang, his long dark hair flying around him as his face was turned up in a permanant scowl.<p>

He was beyond pissed at the moment.

They didn't have any leads on Allen?

That was a load of bull. Kanda was sure of it. The superiors just wanted to keep the information away from him.

Kanda slammed his door shut and slid onto the floor, even more pissed off than before, if possible.

First Alma, now this.

* * *

><p><strong>Listening to<strong>: Masquerade by Lelia Broussard

**Notes 2:** Hello~! It is awesome to start anew, I personally think. I've been drifting into new fandoms lately, so DGM hasn't been my main focus. Doctor Who, Harry Potter, Hetalia: Axis Powers. And I watched the 1st season of 'Sherlock' the other day as well. (New favorite show? Yes.) Of course, I will always love DGM.

Then the latest chapter? OHMYGOD! I was fangirling so hard for Kanda. Speaking of Kanda, I will be having so much fun writing him this him around.

And I know that this isn't the same as 'Hana'. Not by a long-shot. Angst and drama? Yes, yes, yes. I've only been able to write for these two genre's lately, it seems... But I WILL be writing some Romance once more.

Let's hope I can keep this up! :3

Please review.

**Usuilove21** (October 6th, 2011.)


End file.
